Croatoa
|Zone Name=Croatoa |Splash Image=Splash_Croatoa.jpg |Zone Map=Map_Croatoa.jpg |Width=238 |Type of Zone=Hero City Zone |Level Range=25-34 |Trainer=War Witch |Task Force Contact=Katie Hannon |Event=Croatoa War, Eochai, Jack in Irons, Sally |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , |Plaques=Alumnus II, III, IV, V |Day Jobs= , , , |Enemies=Cabal, Fir Bolg, Ghosts, Red Caps, Tuatha de Dannan |Connecting Zones=Brickstown, Founders' Falls, Independence Port, Midnighter Club Skyway City, Steel Canyon, Talos Island |Lines=Paragon City Monorail |VidiotMaps File=croatoa }} __toc__ Overview Croatoa. It's a name that conjures up images both mysterious and fantastical. Toward the Autumnal Equinox, strange creatures began showing up in this popular resort town just outside Paragon City. Salamanca had been a very popular vacation point for more than a year, but the invasion of monsters has put an end to the tourist trade. The Paragon City Monorail still takes passengers here, even though the town is filled to the brim with monsters, and the surrounding waterway and forested area are infested with all manner of ghouls and ghosts. The legendary Salamanca lake monster, dubbed "Sally," has also been spotted since then. Witches, goblins, pumpkinheads, and even members of the Devouring Earth can be found here. The dank forests crawl with spooky threats, including the pumpkin king Eochai and the vicious Jack in Irons. This resort is no vacation, but will provide many challenging fights for able-bodied heroes. Enemy groups in Croatoa are actually enemies of each other as well. For example, if a Tuatha de Dannan runs across a member of The Cabal, they will start attacking each other. Any damage caused by enemies will leech experience from a defeat. Contacts Task Force Contacts * Katie Hannon Trainer * War Witch Regular Contacts * Gordon Bower * Skipper LeGrange * Kelly Nemmers * Buck Salinger * Percy Winkley Notable NPCs * Annah Zone Events * Periodically, the Croatoa War will break out in The Grim Vale. After several waves of Fir Bolg, Cabal, Tuatha de Dannan, and Red Caps, the giant monsters Eochai and Jack in Irons will spawn to fight each other. * Eochai will also spawn periodically around the southern border of the map, while Jack in Irons will appear on the stone throne in the south east corner, or wander the hills in the north east corner. * Everyone's favourite "myth", Sally, spawns at one of multiple areas in the central lake area. She will then move throughout the lake. Note: It takes two separate defeats to earn the accompanying Believer Badge. Neighborhoods * Salamanca (Yellow - Level 25-27) (Music) * The Broken Teeth (Orange - Level 29-31) (Music) * The Grim Vale (Red - Level 31-34) (Music) * The Misty Wood (Orange - Level 27-29) (Music) * New Connaught (Orange - Level 26-28) (Music) * Sunset Ridge (Orange - Level 29-31) (Music) Stores * Norbert Pittman * The Conduit * Ronald Kincade Exploration Badges Historical Plaques * Four Alumnus Badge monuments Day Jobs ;Common ;Hero-Specific ;Villain-Specific Transfer Points * Croatoa is only reachable via the Paragon City Monorail. * The Croatoa Beacon location is , just west of War Witch. * Access to the Midnighter Club is available through the University. Villain Groups * * * * * * Notes * The Tuatha de Dannan villain group name is misspelled in the targeting window; it is spelled "Tuatha de Dannon." Everywhere else in the game and in the documentation, however, it is spelled Tuatha de Dannan. * This zone was created as part of the release of Issue 5 on August 31, 2005. * With its gothic architecture and small town "feel", Salamanca is clearly an homage to spooky Victorian-era New England towns like Salem, Massachusetts and the fictional Sleepy Hollow. It also draws inspiration from the works of H.P. Lovecraft, with Salamanca playing the part of Arkham Village and Paragon University taking the role of Miskatonic University. * The real-life origin of the word "Croatoa," particularly as used as the name of the zone, is from the story of the disappearance of the first Roanoake settlement in America, in which the only clue to the disappearance of the colonists was the word "Croatoan" carved into a tree at the former site of the settlement. Exactly what happened to the colonists is still a mystery.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Croatoa#Other_media External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Croatoa Category:Hero City Zones Category:Hero Zones